Oasis of Life
by Destiny Skull
Summary: He died...and saw someone who calls themselves Death. He was told of a past life he doesn't remember, of a soulmate but...who are they? Now in a world, he thought to be fictitious, he must survive and find that soulmate who has been waiting for him. (Yaoi)


Naruto and Harry Potter are to their respective autors, they ain't mine.

Warning: this story will have deaths, blood, gore, betrayal, yaoi and others. May have some dark, really dark chapters so you have been warned.

 **YES, THIS IS A HP/NARUTO CROSSOVER BUT YOU WILL SEE HOW IN LATER CHAPS**

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **Love and Death**_

The sun stood high on the sky, making the air even staler than it had been the days before. There was no wind, not even the slightest breeze and for a moment, the boy wondered how long it would take for the sun to burn his pale skin to a shade of cherry red.

"Come on, faster!" a middle aged man with sportive clothes yelled at the group of adolescents running around the schoolyard. Sweat ran down his tanned skin as his blonde hair stick to his forehead, his green eyes following the group of running students. His eyes fell on a brown haired boy who was falling behind, his eyebrows furrowing;

"Alex!" he yelled angrily as he approached the boy who fell on his knees, he reached his hand toward the boy's shoulder and hauled him up while taking hold of the soaked shirt. Alex stared up with half closed eyes as he breathed rapidly, his mouth dry.

"Professor…I can't anymore" he muttered as vertigo took hold of him, if the man hadn't been holding him by his shirt he would have fallen one more time.

 _I hate sport…_ Alex thought to himself as he held back the need to puke. Well, it's not exactly hating it's just he has never been a sportive person and each time he tries his head kills him, sometimes he wishes he could be a small child one more time and treat his body correctly.

The professor stared down at the student before sighing and shaking his head. He called one of the students;

"Luis, help him to the infirmary" he yelled and a tall boy with shaggy black hair and a athletic body ran toward them, moving Alex's arm around his neck.

"Yes, sir" he answered dutifully and helped the smaller boy toward the infirmary.

* * *

Alex drank greedily the water that has been offered to him by the nurse some seconds ago, some drops of water running down the corner of his mouth. He was sitting on a white bed surrounded by equally white curtains. He couldn't be more thankful for the professor letting him come here has he was sure he would have died out here.

"Pwef…" he finally drank all the water, feeling better than before. He stared at the glass for some seconds before finally letting the glass on the small chest of drawers. He was starting to lie down on the bed when the curtain suddenly opened, showing a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, his eyes staring in surprise at the thirteen years old boy.

"Oh, sorry" the blonde boy scratched the back of his head "I didn't know there was someone already"

Alex just stared at the boy in surprise, his heart beating painfully against his ribcage as his cheeks turned a deep red. A weird, surprised noise went out his mouth as he understood what was happening.

 _No…it can't be…_ he bit hit cheek as he thought about _that_ fact. Alex knew he had…different tastes than most boys but he didn't expect he would have a crush at first sight!

"U-Umm" he stared down at his hands as the other boy sighed.

"Sorry, it's just the other beds are all occupied so…" the boy took hold of the curtains and prepared to close them but Alex stopped him before he could.

"Wait!" he reached out with his hand as the curtain started closing "You can stay here if you wish…"

The blonde boy blinked and tilted his head as he stared down at Alex.

"I-I mean…" Alex started flustered but the boy grinned.

"Hmm, you are small enough and the bed is big enough" the boy nodded to himself as he stared at the bed before pulling Alex on the bed, surprising him "Thank you~ by the way, my name is Leonard, what's your name?"

Alex stared in confusion as he was pulled on the bed;

"A-Alex…"

* * *

The sky was completely covered by clouds as the rain fell on the city, the unique source of light being the houses and streets. People ran under it toward their house as cars were honking. In a certain apartment of the city, a boy smiled up at his mother as she kissed his cheek;

"Okay, Alex" she ruffled his hair lovingly "Mom must go to work so be careful and don't forget you mustn't open anyone!" she said warningly and Alex nodded slightly annoyed, he wasn't a baby after all…last week was his birthday and now he's fourteen years old!

"Yes mom" he assured her "Nothing will happen to me!"

Her mother stern face turned back to a smile as she kissed his cheek one more time before walking out the house and closing the door behind her. Meanwhile Alex walked back to his room and sat near the window, a book on his hand. He loves rainy days as it calms him down.

 _Bzzz Bzzz_

"Huh?" Alex blinked as he took his phone out his pouch, smiling happily when he saw Leonard sent him a message. It has been nearly one year since that day at the infirmary and even though he knows there's no hope in Leonard falling in love with him.

 **Leonard** _at 20:30_

Open the door

"Uh?" Alex let his book on the chair as he got up and ran toward the room, a smile appearing on his face. Leonard doesn't like to visit when his mother is here, thing Alex doesn't understand but when she is not here he visits a lot. He stopped across the door then opened it slowly, peeking to see the eyes of Leonard staring down at him.

Alex nearly squeaked happily as he throws himself on Leonard, who already accustomed to this caught him with a chuckle;

"Hello, Alex" he muttered as he smells Alex's hair, which strangely always smells like cherry blossoms. Alex stared up at him with red cheeks before taking hold of Leonard's hands and pulling him into the house, walking toward his room.

"You should have told me you were coming!" Alex said as he walked into his room, pouting slightly. If he had known Leonard was coming he would have cleaned his room and prepare some food after all. Leonard's blue eyes moved away from Alex's bed back to the fourteen years old boy, a smile appearing on his handsome face.

"I'm sorry" he said as he patted the head of the smaller boy "I was passing through here and thought about visiting you"

Alex hummed;

"But what if mom had been here?" he shakes his head " I know you don't like to visit when she's here so you should have sent me a message!"

Leonard smiled weirdly;

"Don't worry about that…anyways…" he walked toward the bed and sat down, patting the place next to him, his eyes staring deeply at Alex "I have something to tell you"

Alex tilted his head as he stared curiously at the boy sitting on his bed before doing as told and sitting shyly next to Leonard. Leonard moved his hands toward Alex's face and forced him to look up gently, brown eyes clashing with blue eyes;

"I love you" Leonard said and before Alex could react, his lips were being kissed by Leonard's. Suddenly all seemed to turn black, Leonard and the room disappearing, in their place deep red eyes staring at him angrily.

 _PUSH HIM!_

In seconds, it all disappeared, as if it has been a hallucination, his hands moved automatically and tried to push Leonard away who didn't let him, his small hands being caught by Leonard's bigger ones, it didn't take long before he was forced into submission. Seconds passed as his brown eyes stared on Leonard's closed one and finally, the lip to lip kiss ended.

"Alex…" he muttered breathlessly as his lips moved toward Alex's red ears "Would you date me?"

Alex didn't know what to do, he loved Leonard, but what was that…hallucination?

"…"

After some minutes, he nodded. He loves Leonard, doesn't he?

* * *

Alex stared down at his phone and licked his lips.

 **Hannah** _at 17:00_

Are you sure that's what you want to do?

 **James** _at 17:00_

I think Hannah is right…this is too weird!

 **You** _at 17:01_

You two know what I have for him…and why would it be weird!?

 **James** _at 17:02_

He never showed anything for you before!

 **Hannah** _at 17:05_

It's not just that…he's eighteen and you are just fourteen, I'm worried about you.

 **James** _at 17:05_

Look…we are scared he will hurt you.

 **Valerie** _at 17:08_

I'm worried too, and rumors say he is dating a cute girl from an university.

 **You** _at 17:14_

Look guys, I'm thankful you are all worried but…Leonard would never hurt me and well…rumors are just that, rumors.

Right? :3

* * *

Alex's hands trembled as he stared at the couple kissing a couple of feet away from him. The boy pulled away as the cute girl with long, blonde pigtails stared lovingly up at him with twinkling green eyes, her cheeks being a crimson red.

"Ah…" he muttered as his hand moved toward his cheek, feeling the tears running down and soaking his hand. A chuckle found its way out of his mouth before he could hold it back which was followed by a hiccup. His body trembled and without him ordering it, his legs started taking small steps toward the couple.

He rubbed away the tears and forced a smile on his face, people turning to stare at him weirdly. He didn't care as he advanced, seconds seeming to be hours…it didn't take long before he reached them, stopping a couple of steps away from them.

"Oh…Leonard" he called out and two heads turned to stare at him. The girl blinking in confusion and the boy…Alex didn't know how to describe it, just that those eyes widened as they saw his small form.

"Alex…" he muttered before taking his hand away from the girl's ones "I can explain this"

The girl moved her eyes away from Alex toward Leonard;

"Explain what?" she asked confused "and who is this boy?"

"Yeah…explain what?" Alex asked innocently as he tilted his head, his eyes turning bloodthirsty as they stared at Leonard before turning back to normal, confusing the owner of those feelings…

 _What was that?_

Leonard seemed to be thinking about something, finally taking a decision;

"He's the little brother of a friend" he answered her with a smile, not taking his eyes away from Alex "Are you alone, Alex?"

Alex stood there in shock, not expecting Leonard to betray him in such a way. Rage invaded his being as his heart seemed to break under the weight of those words…his eyes flashed as he ran toward Leonard and punched him on the face.

"Ugh!" Leonard closed his eyes and moaned in pain as he stepped back, finally falling on his butt, blood running down his nose as he moved his hand to pinch it.

The girl screamed and moved worriedly toward the boy. Alex's tears couldn't be hold back, his soul wanting more, he needed to hurt the one who hurt him _more_ but he held back, he turned and ran, ignoring the yell behind him. He ran and ran, and didn't see the red light.

It was too late, the klaxon didn't help anything, and then, he felt pain.

He screamed as he was sent flying, his body hurt, but it didn't hurt more than the pain in his heart. A red liquid surrounded his body as he fell on the floor, broken, his eyes were half closed as he stared at the look of horror in the girl's and Leonard's face. He opened his mouth, and even thought nothing could be heard under the screams of the people around, Leonard understood.

"I Hate You"

Alex tried to make his eyes stay open but…he couldn't. It didn't take long before his world turned black, his last thoughts being;

 _Mom…_

* * *

Alex woke up, expecting the familiarity of his moderately-sized bedroom. Instead, he was greeted with a raging headache and a ridiculously bright white room that did nothing to help the pain.

He pushed himself up into a seated position, his body heavy and sluggish. From where he sat, he swiveled his head around. It didn't take long to scope the place, since there was no furniture, no colour and most importantly – no exit.

His brain quickly went overdrive, whilst his outward appareance was calm. Where am I? Where was I before this? Why I can't remem…oh…

Leonard and that girl…

He groaned, the piercing pain pulsing behind his eyes, Alex felt his train of thought slipping through his fingers as he brought them up to press against the pain. He could only sit still and groan until it subsided. When it did, he dragged himself over to one of the blank walls.

His entire body was riddled with the feeling of pins and needles, making him certain that it was best if he didn't attempt to move. With the lack of a clock, he wasn't sure how much time had passed as he huddled into himself, trying to battle the tidal-wave of pain. He kept his eyes closed, the clinical colour making him nauseous after a short time.

"You don't look so good"

Alex jolted, his head whipped up and he cried out as soon as he did. Whatever coaxing he had done was quickly defeated. His vision went entirely blurry for a few minutes but nevertheless he tried to see who it was that had spoken.

When his sight slowly returned, he was able to distinguish, with difficultly the figure in front of him from the background. It didn't help that the person was wearing white.

Not only had this person appeared from seemingly nowhere, through a non-existent door, he or she sat on a chair reading a black-covered book with a weird triangle and circle sign.

"Where are we?" he croaked out.

If it wasn't because he remembers being…smashed by a car, he would think he has been kidnapped.

"Nowhere."

Alex clenched his fists, willing himself to remain calm.

"Why am I here?"

The person sitting opposite him, whose gender was still unknown, paused in their reading. He or she looked up, their milky colored eyes now pinning him in place.

"That…" the strange looking person began, their words smoothly leaving their tongue "is entirely your fault."

Alex blinked and opened his mouth, wanting to say something but not knowing what to say. The person opposite didn't appear to have a care in the world as they returned their attention back to their book.

"Who are you?"

"Death"

"Death…?"

"Yes?"

Alex stared blankly as his mind absorbed the information. The accident…and this person called death…he did die then?

If it hasn't been because of that accident, he would confirm this person was, in fact, bat-shit crazy. The person finally closed the book and stared one more time at him;

"You don't remember me?" they asked with a chuckle.

"Remember you…?" Alex repeated. The person got up from their chair and approached him, finally giving Alex the opportunity to make out a form, it was a man. The man's hair and surroundings slowly turned into a black color.

"Yes…" the hand reached to caress his cheek "You don't remember…but I remember you, such a formidable soul and yet…died like that, killed by your own soulmate…such a misunderstanding" the face approached Alex's face.

"You had such a sad childhood in your past life, misunderstood, maltreated…betrayed by those you trusted and the person who should have loved you, killed you" Death chuckled, his face approaching slowly Alex's "This time you had a mother that loved you, friends that cherished you but…you didn't have the most important person…your soulmate. And in the end you fell in love with the wrong one as you tried to find a replacement"

Alex eyes widened;

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"DO you?" hummed Death before closing his eyes "I will send you to that person, to where your soulmate is right now…after all what he went through, I'm sure he will be happy to find his soulmate, even if he will not know who you were before… _for the moment"_

"Who was I!?" he screamed at Death, who ignored him, approaching his face slowly before kissing him on the lips. That human form slowly turned skeletal as a scythe appeared on the hand holding the back of his head;

"Wish I will not see you soon, $# "'$*"

Alex eyes widened as he felt his body being sucked by something;

"What did you say?" he yelled as he was pulled in a black hole, not having heard the last words. "DEATH!"

In seconds, it all turned back one more time.


End file.
